A protective helmet of this type is known, for example, by virtue of EP 0 423 379 B1. The grille-like basket has a central part, from which strips are directed radially outwards. Adjacent radially outwardly directed strips are connected to one another by connecting pieces. This arrangement is manufactured in one piece as a flat-lying part by injection moulding. The curvature of the inner fitment, which curvature is matched to the shape of the helmet cap, derives from the fact that the ends of the radially outwardly directed strips are connected to a circumferential brace. Fastened in a normal manner to the brace is a circumferential head band, which encompasses the head of the helmet wearer roughly horizontally and is configured to bear against the head of the helmet wearer with a skin-friendly cushioning layer. The radially outwardly directed strips and the connecting strips of the basket are provided with bosses directed to the inner wall of the helmet cap, which bosses are configured, in particular, as hollow bosses which are open towards the inner wall of the helmet cap. The shock-absorbing effect of the inner fitment derives from a plastic deformation of the bosses in the event of a sufficiently strong impact upon the helmet cap, which impact can be triggered by different occurrences, in the case of a military protective helmet by firing, for example. The basket of the known protective helmet is fastened to the helmet cap at three points by screw joints. To this end, the basket is equipped with special boss-free lugs, which at their lower ends have through holes for the screwing to the helmet cap. The basket is here fastened such that at least some of the bosses are pressed against the inner wall of the helmet cap. The head of the helmet wearer here does not initially bear against the basket, but rather—generally with the aid of a hairnet attached to the headband—is held at a distance from the basket. Only if there is a strong impact on the helmet cap can the basket touch the head of the helmet wearer with the strips, so that the shock-absorbing effect herewith sets in by dint of an energy-consuming deformation of the material of the bosses. The grille-like basket provided with large apertures ensures good ventilation of the head of the helmet wearer when the helmet is worn, so that an inner fitment of this type, in particular for military protective helmets, has proved successful in numerous applications.